BFF
by TMI.Rockz
Summary: As usual, many girls are head over heels over Jace, but Jace doesn't care. He begin gaining interest in a particular red head girl, Clary Fray. They had just become friends. Will they become real lovers or will they be best friends? Total Clace with a little Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm back! With my second story. I hope it's not rubbish but please tell me if it's rubbish. Thank you! Going for a second try...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI!**

"Bye, mum! I'm leaving for school!" I shouted through the house. "Goodbye Darling! Be safe!" My mum replied. I left the house quickly as I was late for school. My best friend, Simon, was waiting at the gates. "Hey!" "Hey! Let's go! Or we'll be late and get crap from Mr. Santiago!" I swiftly entered Simon's car and he sped us to school, ShadowHunter Academy. Mr. Santiago is our history teacher and our most hated teacher. You'll see why.

"When we reached school, it was 7.01am. Shit! We are 1 minute late! I bet everyone will be thinking it's only a minute! Nothing serious! Let me tell you, wait and see.  
>We were welcome to our classroom by silence. Just then, Mr. Santiago broke it, "Fray and Lewis, I see that you are one minute late. Detention today." Simon apologized for being late while I shouted, "WHAT? We are only 1 damn minute late!" Uh-oh! Wrong step. Mr. Santiago's blood boiled, then shouted angrily, "How dare you talk back! Lewis no more detention for you thanks to Fray and Fray, 2 days detention and out now with Herondale!" I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the classroom. I remember seeing Jace outside the classroom but I didn't bother to say hi. I guess now I have to. "Hi Clary," Jace said. "Hi, Herondale," I replied rolling my eyes. "Don't be so rude. I have a name, Jace" Jace said, that is starting to piss me off. I stuck out my tongue at Jace, making him do the puking action.<p>

History class was finally over. Next was Mathematics class. Mathematics Class! We are receiving our report cards! I bet I did rubbish! As our mathematics teacher, Mrs. Fairchild, passes down the report cards, my heartbeat went up. Will I get an A or B or C? I flip open my report card

**I have no idea what Clary's results will be. Give some ideas! Oh and you might want to give Jace's one as well!**

**Try to update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back. with chapter 2! I made this on the same day because there was a review! Enjoy!**

**Clary's**** POV**

I skipped the breakdown of scores and saw the overall score: B. I then went back to the breakdown of scores: B, B, C, A-, C. Disappointed, I asked Simon for his results. His was none better, B as well. I sighed. Hoping that I have higher grades than at least 1 person, I asked for Jace's grades. My hopes crashed. He got an A-! "Hey! Not fair!" I said to Jace. "Hey! It's so fair! Because I'm more clever than you!" He laughed playfully. I punched him in the arm. "Ow! I need that to eat my lunch! For stupid Santa-go detention!" I chuckled, "Detention? Like me?" He nodded his head. I couldn't stop giggling as I made my way back to my seat.

~Dismissal/Lunch~

Jace and I decided to have lunch together as we both have Santa-go's detention. We headed to level 1 towards the cafeteria. We bought our lunch and sat down to eat it. As we were having our lunch, I took out my smartphone and browse through my Instagram account. Jace took a peek at what I was doing and suggested, "Clary, let's take a selfie! And maybe post on Instagram?" I agreed immediately. We took a picture together and I posted it on Instagram. _Lunch for detention! _We both laughed at my horrible caption.

RINGGGGGGGG!

Lunch time was over. We quickly took our bags and ran all the way up to our classroom at level 6. Stinky and sweaty, we greeted Mr. Santiago and sat on our respective seats. Finally, after 3 hours of worksheets, we were released. Before leaving school, Jace and I exchanged phone numbers.

When I reached home, I took out my phone to check the picture with Jace I posted on Instagram. _0 likes. _I quickly informed Jace.

(Jace is bold, Clary is italic)

_Jace!_

**What?**

_The_ _picture__ on Instagram got 0 likes!_

**Really? But I'm so beautiful!**

_You beautiful? Dream on!_

I laughed softly at the messages. I went into my bedroom and went for a quick shower. After that I took my dinner, watched some TV. I have no idea why but I slept with Jace on my mind.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got ready for school. While waiting for breakfast to be prepared by my mum, I checked the picture on Instagram. OMG!

**That's the end! Try to give me a number of likes Clary got! Pls review. The previous chapter I got 3 but it's still a lot! Thanks! I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. Awesome review received! So I'm starting chapter 3. Enjoy!**

_1,056 likes. _The picture of me and Jace got 1,056 likes! And there were loads of comments. I read through a few of them:

**FireForever50:** So cute!

**CrystalClear9:** Beautiful!

**Domino5623:** OMG! He is cute!

I chuckled at the comments. As I scrolled down, a user that commented caught my attention:

**JaceHero2:** Aren't I beautiful?

Wait, wait. He has an Instagram account?!

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" My mum called out. I gobbled down my breakfast and hurried to school.

I spotted Jace standing at the school gates, so I headed towards him. "Hi, JaceHero2!" I sneered at him. "Hi, Detention Friend!" I poked him on the arm. "Oh and hey, the picture on Instagram got-" "1,056 likes" Jace completed my sentence. Then, I just remembered he has an Instagram account. So I answered him, "Yeah, JaceHero2!"

We headed to class together. Thankfully, we aren't late. As I sat on my seat, I realize that Simon isn't here. Straight after that thought, I saw Simon running towards the classroom. Panting, he apologized to Mr. Santiago for being late. Mr. Santiago, as expected, was very angry at Simon for being 30 minutes late. "2 days detention Lewis!"

A girl, wearing a Black tee and low-cut jeans, rolled eyes. Unfortunately, the grumpy old Mr. Santiago saw it and he said to her looking at the board, "ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD! 2 DAYS DETENTION TOO!" She gave a _I-Don't-Care _look.

During the sixth period, which is free period, I asked Isabelle, "Um, hi, Isabelle. I'm Clary. Do you want to have lunch together since both of us have detention?" She smiled at me and replied, "Sure! We will meet at the cafeteria entrance then! I got to go, bye!" I bid goodbye to her and she left.

{Lunch Time}

We (Me, Jace, Simon and Isabelle) met up and had our lunch. "What the hell, Iz? Who invited you?" Jace asked Isabelle, shocked. "Obviously it's Clary!" She said. I was shocked by their conversation, "Both of you are siblings?" I asked. "Duh," was the reply.

We laughed and talked through lunch. Izzy and I hit off pretty well. We got to know each other better and I just realize that Izzy and I are very alike.

We decided to go back to the classroom early for detention. On the way, we continue our talk. When we reached the classroom, we were oblivious to Mr. Santiago's presence.

His blood boiled.

**That's all for now! Give me some ideas about Mr. Santa-go's reaction! Love your reviews. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with the 4th Chapter! I got an awesome idea that enhances some Clace in the story. **

"Am I not a teacher anymore in your eyes?!" Mr. Santiago bellowed. Silence enveloped the classroom. All of us raised our heads, looking at Mr. Santiago. I looked down at my pink Baby-G watch which read 1.29pm. Coincidentally, Jace read his too. "It's not yet 1.30pm! It's 1.29pm!" We said together. That made everyone giggle.

_Dring! Dring! Dring!_

Jace's and Izzy's watches rang. We all stood up, knowing it is 1.30pm, and greeted Mr. Santiago in the usual dull tone. He couldn't take it anymore. "GET OUT OF THE CLASS ALL OF YOU!" We stepped out of the class in silence.

-After 3 hours-

We were released. As I packed my stuff, Jace walked by my table and planted a sticky note:

_Meet me outside the cafeteria lunch time tomorrow!_

Iremoved it from the table and stuffed it in my bag safely. I walked back home with my mind full of questions. _Why does he want to meet me?..._

Wait, I shouldn't care. As I thought about the questions, I visualized him in my mind, golden hair, golden eyes, slightly tanned skin, his beautiful smile. Almost similar to my Prince Charming in my dreams. The difficulty of resisting to sketch him out is hard.

After a steamy shower, I settled down on the couch and switched on the television. My phone buzzed. I took a look at the lit screen. There was a message from Jace. _Remember the note. _Oh right! The note! I rummaged through my bag for the piece of yellow note. Finally I found it crumpled in between my books. I heaved a sigh of relief.

[Next Morning]

Luckily the first period of the day is Mathematics, not history, but Izzy and Simon still had detention.

I looked around during English class, and let my eyes rest on Jace. I caught him looking back at me, so I diverted my attention to the tree outside the window beside him.

Finally lunch time has arrived. I waited for Jace at the entrance of the cafeteria for a while before I saw him emerge from the nearby staircase. Without a word, he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to level 7.

**That's all! I have an idea actually. Find out in Chapter 6! Sorry for the late update! Maybe if I hit 1,000 views I will update... Chapter 5 is in Jace's POV of this chapter's story. **


	5. Chapter 5 Jace's POV

Hi!** This chapter is in Jace's POV. Enjoy!**

**Jace's POV**

I walked into the classroom after Clary. As she sat down, I moved to the seat behind her and sat down there.

"Am I not a teacher anymore in your eyes?!" Mr. Santiago bellowed. Silence enveloped the classroom. All of us raHised our heads, looking at Mr. Santiago. I took a look at my digital watch. 1.29pm. "It's not yet 1.30pm! It's 1.29pm!" After a few seconds, my watch beeped. 1.30pm.

We all stood up and greeted Mr. Santiago.

He couldn't take it anymore. "GET OUT OF THE CLASS ALL OF YOU!" We stepped out of the class in silence.

For 3 hours, I stared at Clary. She is so pretty, her red hair that flow down to her torso, her beautiful emerald eyes. Her height made me love her more. Her smile is beautiful and natural

Ever since I took that photograph with her and posted it on Instagram, no girls is over me right now. But I'm not trying to make use of her. She doesn't deserve this. But I really like her.

I took out a piece of sticky note and a pen from my pocket and scribbled a note for Clary:

_Meet me outside the cafeteria lunch time tomorrow!_

Right after that, Mr. Santiago allowed us to pack our bags and leave. After I packed my bag, I walked past Clary's table and sticked the note on her table.

**I'm sorry if thia is so short! I have no idea how to write in a boy/guy's POV as I'm a girl. Next Chapter will be interesting! I guess...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Excited? No? Enjoy!**

**Clary's POV**

We went through an automated glass door and I was greeted by a scene of beautiful flowers of all colours.

"It's so beautiful, I never knew there was a garden," I said.

Jace walked towards a bush of violet flowers in full bloom. He plucked a flower off and slid it in between my right ear and hair. I blushed slightly.

"Jace Wayland!" A voice called out. I spun around and saw a girl pop out from the bushes. She seems angry. "You dumped me for HER?" She said as she pointed her index finger at me.

"Aline? What the hell? I dumped you? I wasn't even in a relationship with you!" Jace shouted defensively.

"Wow. You can actually pretend nothing happened. Don't remember the night you slept with me? You said you loved me."

"WHAT THE FUCK! ALINE PENHALLOW, I DIDN'T FUCKING SLEEP WITH YOU AND I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE CLARY! And now what? What do you want?!" Oops.

Wait what?! He...he loves me? Well, I felt happy - that he loves me. 'Cause I guess I love him too. I don't usually get tempted to sketch someone's face but I got when I saw Jace. His golden eyes, hair, all about him, is perfect.

Of course I realized Jace didn't do what Aline said he did. I saw it from his eyes, he had a puzzled look. Your eyes are the windows of your soul.

So I decided to help him out.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. As crocodile tears drop from Aline's eyes, I spoke, "Aline right? I believe whatever you say but who cares?! Not me! I only know that he is a caring and lovely boyfriend unlike you that is a bitch!"

Shocked by my words, she stared at me dumbfounded for a few seconds and ran away in utmost failure. For once, I was proud of what I said.

I turned to face Jace, not realizing our fingers are intertwined, I chuckled. He is cute when he is shocked! "Was that your fan? And I didn't know you use coarse language!" I asked him.

He broke into a small smile and said, "She is my fan, I think. And who doesn't use it?" I giggled at his response.

"Um Clary, I need to ask you something, " he said as he scratch the back of his neck. I gestured him to ask away.

"You heard what I said to Aline Penhallow, you know?"

I giggled and said, "No I didn't! What did you say?" Of course I knew what he was talking about, but I want him to say it his own self.

"Urgh! Fine. I...um... Iloveyouclarywillyoubemygirlfriend?" He rushed through his words.

I shook my head meaning I couldn't understand him. He shot me a look at repeat what he said, "I love you Clary, will you be my girlfriend?"

**That's all. Nice? Review! Should I add some Sizzy? Or Malec?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I love this thing!**

He shut his eyes after he finished. I laugh softly and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Oh Gosh, dear Jace, he is just so cute.

He took that as my consent and he opened his eyes slowly. He smiled and engulfed me into a passionate kiss.

We broke for air and decided that we should go. We held our hands together and went down the stairs to level 1.

I took a look at my watch, 3.31pm?! Oh shit! I'm late for my art class at the Community Centre near my house!

"Sorry Jace! I gotta go!" I informed Jace as I pecked him on the cheeks. I rushed home quickly to get a change of clothes.

I simply removed a black tank top and a pair of skin tight jeans and slipped it on. I grabbed my bag of art materials and wore black combat boots on top of my school socks. I tied my hair up into a bun and rushed off for my class.

When I was walking over to the multi-purpose hall for my class, a clerk from the office calling out to me, "Miss Fray! There's a new list of attendance for your art class!" When she finally caught up with me, she said, "Several new students have applied to join your class." I took the piece of paper from her hands and rushed off to class.

The moment I stepped into the classroom, I heard someone yell my name. "Clary?!" I turned around. To my surprise, it was Izzy.

"Izzy?! OMG!"

We gave each other a friendly hug. She introduced her sparkly friend, Magnus Bane, as he and a guy with icy blue eyes walked over.

"Hi, I'm Magnus, you can call me Mags. And the guy with blue eyes is my boyfriend, Alec," Magnus - Mags - said, handing out his sparkling hand. I took his hand and shook Alec's too.

Izzy then pointed out that Alec was his brother too.

After Class

"Clare, do you think you can make it to the sleepover party at my house tomorrow?" Izzy asked me as we walked home together.

"Sure! It wouldn't be a problem!" I accepted her invite. Since mom always allow me to go for all the sleepovers, this shouldn't be a problem.

I bid Izzy goodbye and head home. As expected, my mom allowed me to go for the sleepover.

I took out my pink and purple bag and threw in the necessities I needed for the sleepover.

_Next Day After School_

I went home to retrieve my 'sleepover bag' and took a train to Izzy's house.

_Ding Dong!_

"Coming!" was all I heard. After a while, the door opened. "Hi Clary! We are playing truth or dare, wanna join?" She invited me to her game of truth or dare. I agreed to join immediately.

She invited me into her house and led me to the guest room beside Jace. Damn! Their house is HUGE! I put down my bag and went downstairs to join them.

I heard Izzy say, "Guys! We have a new participant, Clary. She will sit...in between Mags and Jace!"

I scanned the whole living room and realized that Izzy had invited Mags too. I guess that was expected, since he and Iz were friends.

"Rules are if someone refuse to do a dare, he or she must remove an article of his or her clothing or drink a shot of vodka." Izzy announced.

I sat down in the circle and their new game of truth or dare started.

**Hmmm. Send me some truth/dare. And gimme an idea about what happens next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is only truth or dare and... something 'fun'! Have fun...**

**Sorry for the late update. School have started so the update will be slower! I have major exam this year so yeah. Should I make a Christmas chapter?**

Izzy started first. She scanned the participants, "Mags, truth or dare," she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Mags seems to take no notice and said, "Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Alec right now!" Izzy went hysterical. Alec blushed a deep shade of red.

"Alec baby, let's do it!" Mags whispered into Alec's ear. Alec blushed into a deeper shade of red.

Magnus crashed his lips against Alec's and Alec moaned with pleasure. Slowly, Magnus inserted his tongue into Alec's mouth.

Finally, they stopped for air. Magnus smirked at Izzy, "Happy?"

"Jace, truth or dare?" Magnus asked Jace with a more evil glint than Izzy.

As Izzy's brother and Magnus' friend, he knew that a dare with that glint wouldn't be good. "Truth" he said.

To his horror, Mags still wore that evil glint on his face. "Expose a secret about yourself that at most 1 person here knows."

I knew what Jace was going to say. I saw him look at me, so I gave him a nod. "Umm... The secret is... Clary and I are together. " Izzy squealed in delight.

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to kiss me!" Jace dared. Wow, what an amazing dare. I stuck my tongue out at him and drank a shot of vodka.

"Hey!" Jace whined. I giggled. My head turning a little giddy.

"Alec truth or dare?" I said, a little tipsy. "Dare," came the answer.

"I dare you to get yourself drenched and hug Izzy!"

Alec groaned at the sound of 'drenched' and Izzy put up a disgusted look on her face. Alec gushed a shot of vodka down his throat.

"Iz, truth or dare?" Alec questioned Izzy.

"Dare, of course," Izzy said with a smile.

Alec smirked, "I dare you to prank call Mom that you are pregnant - No one's child!"

"What?! How on earth are you going to do that?!" Izzy yelled.

No answer.

"Ugh! Fine!"

She took out her phone and dialed her mom's number. She picked up after 2 rings.

"Yes Iz?"

"Um...mom. I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant..."

"WHAT?! WHO IS THAT BASTARD?"

"No one..."

"What the hell are you saying Izzy?"

"Mom, we are playing truth or dare!"

With no reply, her mom - Maryse - hung up.

"Dare done, my dear brother." She said to Alec as she put on a victorious look.

I took a glance at the clock. 2am! No wonder I'm tired. "Er... Guys. It's 2am, don't you need to sleep?" I said.

"Oh yeah! We are suppose to be in bed!" Alec said with his eyes wide opened like a goldfish.

Izzy, Alec and Magnus ran upstairs to their rooms, leaving Jace and me. "I think we should go up too." Jace suggested. I nodded my head and we headed to my room beside Jace's together.

As I settled in my cozy blanket, Jace was about to leave.

"Um... Jace? Can you put me to sleep before you go? My mum had always do that..."

With a smile he agreed. He laid down next to me on the bed. I nuzzled up to Jace's warm chest.

I woke up next morning to the smell of pancakes. Mm, pancakes, my favorite! I slowly got off the bed and headed downstairs.

I saw Izzy brushing her hair on the sofa. Alec and Magnus are sleeping on the couch. The television was on. Probably they woke up to watch soccer at 3am. Then fell asleep.

I look inside the kitchen. Jace was being the cook. The smell of delicious pancakes.

Finally we get to sit down and enjoy the breakfast. Jace is a really good cook!

**Gimme some ideas. Please. Need a twist. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late chapter 9. And please do not kill me after this yet!**

I got ready for school later that day but later than Jace. He said he had to help Mr Santiago carry the books to the classroom.

**Jace's POV**

I headed early to school to help Mr Santiago with the books. As I descended to Level 1 after I set the books on the classroom's teacher's table, I saw Aline in the canteen with Sebastian and Valentine. Seb and Valentine aren't good things. I tried to avoid them but my efforts were futile.

"Hello, Jace! Long time no see!" Aline greeted me. I smiled at her as I tried to sneak away. Unfortunately, Aline caught me.

"Uh uh, Jace," Aline said as she waved a finger at me," You aren't going anywhere. Come on. Join us for a party!"

Before I could resist, Aline pulled me to their table in the canteen.

They had Coke, Sprite, Pizza and Twisties. Sebastian offered me a cup of Coke and I gladly took it.

It was a terrible move.

The minute I finish drinking the Coke, I felt light-headed. SEBASTIAN SPIKED MY DRINK WITH ECSTASY. As I saw Aline, her beauty captured me.

Aline, looking as if she won a battle, said," Hello my cute blond Jace. Will you kiss me?"

**Clary's POV**

I reached school and I looked around for my golden boy. As I looked into the canteen, the view tore my heart. My golden boy was kissing Aline! He is - was - mine! I couldn't hold on any longer. A tear dropped freely.

"Jace Herondale! We are done!" I shouted.

He immediately looked up, as if slapped awake.

"Cla-"

"Don't bother." was all I said and I stomped up the stairs to the classroom.

**Ok. Now you can kill me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 has arrived! Sorry for CLACE. Spoiler: they WILL be together. Happy Grand Chapter 10!**

I went to the rooftop garden at Level 7. There was where I last saw Aline. My heart hurt as if a knife cut through it. _How could Jace kiss Aline? _Several drops of tears rolled down my cheeks as I closed my eyes.

Footsteps were heard behind me. Immediately I knew it was Jace.

"What do you want? To show that you won?" I asked him, my voice as fragile as glass.

"I'm so sorry, Clary. It wasn't my fault-" Jace tried to explain but I stopped him.

"Yes. It wasn't your fault. It was Aline's. It was Sebastian's. It was Valentine's." I said as my words dripped with sarcasm.

"It _is_ their faults. They drugged my drink with ecstasy!" Jace tried to reason.

"Okay. So _you_ have no fault in accepting your drink!" I shot back.

"I-"

"What? You shouldn't even have accepted their invites in the first place!" I continued without giving him a chance to explain.

"They pulled me there! It was against my will!" Jace tried again.

"Even so, you could have rejected their drink!" I shouted back, on the verge of tears.

"I... Clary, I know it's my fault on the part where I accepted the drink. But I have completely no idea why they drugged me! Especially Aline! You saw what she did!"

My eyes red, I said, "Jace, you are such a letdown. I thought you wouldn't be like that!" And I left.

I ran to the nearby toilet and washed my face. My hair was disheveled, my eyes red from crying and my lips were white. _How could he do this to me?_

Iquickly clean up myself and headed for class.

First period was history. What the hell. As I entered the classroom, Aline gleefully ran into the classroom. She looked at me gloatingly. I saw Jace sitting in one corner of the classroom with an empty seat beside him. Just then, it was taken by a girl with long, straight black hair, Aline. Not Aline again!

I pretended I didn't see it and I headed to my seat. There was 2 notes. I read the yellow one before the Orange one.

"Dear Clary,

I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't really mean to kiss Aline. She just- I know Sebastian and Valentine weren't good things. I wanted to run but Aline caught me. I didn't want Aline to hate me, so I just played along.

Please, I didn't mean to make you angry. Please forgive me, I know it partially my fault. I don't wish that we would be over just like that.

If you are willing to talk to me, I will be waiting for you at the rooftop garden tomorrow, rain or shine. You don't have to forgive me. I just want to clarify matters.

Love,

Jace"

Not Jace again! Without wasting another second, I took a look at the second:

"Hey clary,

Didn't mean to destroy you and cute jace. I'm sorry.

Aline."

Humph! Aline wrote _cute jace, _and she is still apologizing. One look and I could tell that she isn't really sincere. I folded the notes in half and shoved it into my bag, considering Jace's note.

I went home earlier, avoiding Jace. _Should I really go talk to him? I felt a pang of jealousy when I say Aline say with Jace. _

_But that might be just a detest for Aline. _

My mind debated during my walk home. Finally, I decided, let's just go talk to him.

**Umm that's all for now. Should Clary forgive Jace? My mind is debating about that. Haha. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 has come! Well, I feel bad destroying Clace, so they are together. Thanks to Guest! I will be using your idea. Except no more fighting -sob-**

Class was finally over. I shoved all my textbooks into my bag. Just then, a piece of yellow sticky note fell out. I took it up and read it. I have to meet Jace! I stuffed the note into my bag and walked to the rooftop garden.

As I climbed to the third story, I heard rain splash against the window pane. Jace! Oh gosh. He say he would wait for me rain or shine and the rooftop garden is open air! I quickened my pace up the stairs and took out an umbrella from my bag.

Finally, I reached Level 7. I stepped past the automated glass door.

There was he.

Drenched from head to toe, still standing firmly despite of the rain, was Jace.

I quickly rushed over to him and hover the umbrella above him as quick as possible, getting myself a tiny bit drenched.

"Clary, I thought you wouldn't come." Jace said, shocked.

"I had to clarify the matters." I said matter-of-factly.

With a faint smile, Jace explained the story...

"I'm sorry Jace," I said a little too loud.

"It wasn't your fault Clary, I really hope you could forgive me. I-" Jace stopped abruptly.

With a tear that dropped free from my eyes, I tip-toed and kissed him. At first he was tensed, then relaxed.

I broke free from the kiss and wrapped my arms around him, "Of course you are forgiven. I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions. I love you..."

"I love you too Clary." Jace smiled, then frowned. "I have something to tell you. I know that Aline have you a note-" before he could finish his sentence, I interrupted.

"This?" I said while raising up the orang note. He nodded. "Well, I know it's fake. I know."

"How?" Jace questioned me.

"Because you are my honest and especially handsome boyfriend." I said with a big grin on my small face.

*Next Day*

I headed to class and saw Aline sitting next to Jace, trying to flirt with him. The minute Jace saw me, his eyes lit up almost immediately and plastered a big smile on his face.

I walked over to Jace's desk, with Aline completely oblivious to me walking to her.

I cleared my throat, "Hey Ms Pen-Halo, wait. I mean Ms Pen-Devil. Please excuse me, I would like to have the seat next to my boyfriend."

"Yours? I thought-"

"Save your breath. We are still together. No point sowing discord. Your flirt is so not flirtatious - and boring." Jace intercepted.

I almost burst out in laughter. Aline stomped away in utmost failure, again. I gleefully took the seat next to Jace.

**Next problem? Oh and someone reviewed about Simon and Izzy. I will look back and see how to fix Sizzy! Please review! Reviews make me so happy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 here! Should have Sizzy yeah... **

So excited for art lesson at the community centre!

Just then, I heard a honk.

"Simon! I haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Of course. Especially when you frequently hang out with the dyed-blond wannabe."

"His name is Jace, and his hair is natural. What brought you here?"

"Your art lesson." Simon reminded.

"Oh right!" I quickly shove the art materials in my art bag and slid right into Simon's car.

"Did I say I would fetch you to the community center?" Simon questioned.

"You wouldn't dare not," I squinted my eyes.

"Yes, yes. Princess Clary." Simon chuckled.

"Anyway, it's time for you to have a girlfriend. Come to think of it, I have a good recommendation," I said as I comfortably adjusted myself in Simon's car.

He took the driver's seat and drove. The journey to the community center was silent, but not the type of awkward, uncomfortable silence.

After about 5 minutes, Simon pulled over at the Community Center's car park. I led Simon into the multi-purpose hall.

"Izzy!" I greeted Isabelle with a cheerful tone. She came over and gave me a friendly hug. After that, her attention was totally on Simon.

"Clary, who's this totally hot guy?" Izzy said and sort of complimented Simon. At the corner of my eye, I could see Simon's eyes wide. He totally likes Izzy!

"He is Simon, he is my best male friend. Hot guy huh?" I said as I tried to raise an eyebrow but in the end raising both. How I wish I could raise an eyebrow!

"Isabelle, you can call me Izzy. I like your hazel eyes." Izzy held out a hand to Simon.

Simon gladly took it,"Simon.

We've had detention together before. And I like your black hair."

Izzy giggled a little at the compliment. "New? I have an empty seat beside me." Izzy pulled Simon all the way to her seat.

I started the lesson and I caught Simon and Izzy glancing at each other. Perfect match!

#Next Day At School#

I met Jace at the foyer. He swung his arm around my shoulders and me briefly on the cheeks. I smiled and we headed for Maths class.

"Hey! I've something awesome to tell you."

"Shoot." Jace said.

"Iz was at my art lesson when Simon just join and- oh, just watch!" I said as Izzy and Simon walked into class together.

They were talking and laughing within themselves and naturally, they took their seats side-by-side. Jace and I started giggling, then laughing, then we leaned on each other laughing.

Izzy and Simon turned around startled to the thunderous laughter that broke out between us suddenly, then they turned red as tomato.

:During Break Time:

The four of us met up. "You two are getting close... Hahhahahahahahhahaahhahaha" I haven't stop laughing since Maths class.

Simon blushed but Izzy raised their intertwined fingers and said matter-of-factly.

"What?! It's only a day!" Jace and I said out loud.

**Ooooooh. What do you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy this chapter. The focus will be only to focus on Clace. I have also published a new story: Shadowhunting College. It is based on The Infernal Devices. For those who are reading this, you are highly encouraged to read it! If you love The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices won't be enough! Trust me. I don't usually read books by the way. **

"By the Angel, Iz, you got hooked up with the rat face within a day?! Do you have a screw loose?!" Jace blurted out in a brotherly concern.

"My screws are tight," Izzy tapped her temples, "and his name is Simon." She corrected.

"Simon, seriously?" It was Clary's turn to ask.

He just flushed and said, "er...yah?"

It has been a week since the duo, Clary and Jace, found out that Izzy and Simon were dating.

Clary and Jace saw Izzy walked into the school as if she was thrown eggs on. Her mouth was in a thin line and her eyes were red-rimmed.

"Hey Iz, what's the matter?" Clary asked, while she gave her heart out to her.

"Simon. Simon. He... He... I saw him with Mia. The curly brown haired Mia!" Izzy screamed in agony, as if trying to scrap the memory out of her mind.

She couldn't.

Tears dropped freely from her eyes. Suddenly, Izzy felt uncomfortable. Then dizzy. Her legs turned into jelly. She was unable to stand and fell... Into Clary and Jace's arms. Feeling light-headed, she closed her eyes and darkness loomed over her.

The last words she heard was Clary, "Isabelle!"

"I didn't know she could be so heartbroken."

"They stilled had only dated a week isn't it?"

"Jace, feelings develop over time. Even within a week."

"Okay. Okay. You win. You always win in arguments. Amazing debate skills."

Isabelle Lightwood flicked open her eyes. "Isabelle, you're awake. Thank God!" It was Clary who spoke first. Izzy's eyes scanned the room and spotted Jace standing at a corner.

"What brotherly concern." Izzy said out loud deliberately as she sat up.

"I'm so sorry. Izzy, I didn't know Simon-" Clary was interrupted by Iz. "Don't mention that name. He is a jerk. A _jerk_."

Just then, a figure wearing parchment robe entered the Infirmary. He, whom they called a silent brother, was Brother Zechariah. The silent brothers are the medical practitioners in the school. They are called the Silent Brothers as they speak through their minds. Their eye sockets were empty and their mouths were stitched. Any living soul would be scared by this account.

_Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, you have been overly stressed, that is the reason you have fainted. You are free to go now_, Brother Zechariah said - "said".

"Brother Zechariah, I would like to ask you for a favor. That is to find Simon Lewis and grab him by the collar, kicking and screaming." Isabelle said with cold eyes.

Brother Zechariah left without a word.

A few minutes later, Brother Zechariah stepped into Isabelle's ward in the Infirmary, with Simon Lewis hanging by his collar.

"Simon Lewis" Isabelle hissed.

**Ideas and thank you. Please read Shadowhunting College and read The Infernal Devices, you're in for a treat! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! I'd never tought I came this far. Maybe till Chapter 10? Chapter 14... enjoy!**

"What?" Simon questioned, looking at Izzy's angry face, and Jace and Clary's bored face.

"Iz. What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Simon started towards Isabelle, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"No need for your concern. And get your hands of me!" Izzy shrugged Simon's arms away.

"What did I do?" Simon had a puzzled look.

"Simon," Clary started.

"Clary, let me do the talking." Izzy had stopped Clary.

"Simon Lewis, what were you doing with Maia Roberts? What were you doing with her? How romantic. Your arms around her waist, and she, burying her little small head in your neck. Have you forgotten about me?" Izzy shot.

"Izzy, Maia just needs to confide in someone about something. Plus, that was acting! It wasn't affectionate!" Simon rebutted.

"Tell me." Izzy wanted to know the details.

"Maia was in love with Jordan Kyle, the popular guy in the best class. But she wanted to know whether Jordan loved her or not so she asked me to play along and she hugged me. And j saw Jordan behind her with his jaws dropped. After that, he came over and tried to hit me but Maia explained and Jordan didn't hit me. And Maia and Jordan lived happily ever after." Simon explained, rattling in a monotonous tone.

"Oh God, Simon I'm sorry. Really sorry. I didn't mean to fly into a rage. I was just... Jealous." Izzy flushed red with embarrassment. It's obvious they had forgotten that Jace and Clary was still there.

Simon and Isabelle fell into a passionate kiss. As for Clary and Jace, they laughed out real loud. It shocked both Simon and Izzy.

"Oh God, I've forgotten you guys were still here!" Izzy said, flushing redder.

Suddenly Aline burst into the Infirmary. She rushed up to Jace and kissed him. Clary stood dumbfounded.

"What the hell Aline? You've got kissing problem? Running into the Infirmary and kissed my boyfriend? Are you an idiot?" Clary shouted and there were echoes.

No response. However, a sickening thud was heard. Jace had slapped Aline and she fell to the floor. Her hair was in a mess! Clary smiled secretly. For the first time, she had approved that it was right to be violent. The four, Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy, stepped out of the Infirmary, leaving Aline alone with Brother Zechariah.

_Aline Penhallow, you have done great wrong_, Brother Zechariah said and left the Infirmary.

**Sorry that it was short. It will be longer next time. Review please! :)**


End file.
